believe us
by miss.destiel
Summary: Okay, so, here's the thing,I suck at summaries so um...the first five chapters and original summary is on the profile of the original writer Miss L.I.A.B we spoke and she is busy with life(unlike me who has no life) so she can't update it so I am. Rated T for language


Believe Us

DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. I only own my words and the mind that made them. However I do not own this story, I was given permission by the author who does to give take it into my hands and see what happens in my mind. Anyway…. On with the story. Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Dean lowered his weapon a fraction of an inch, unsure of what to believe, before immediately bringing it back up into defensive position. He knew he shouldn't believe them but he couldn't help it. They did seem to know what was going to happen. He went against his instinct of trusting them and aid what he was trained to say," Why the hell should I believe you? Hmmm? A couple of kids, we don't even know your names."

Al spoke up "Hey, we get it. Okay? Our dad taught us how to hunt. Everything we know, we know you can't just trust someone you just met. My name is Al, this is my twin brother Alex. We're from the future, like we said. Now we can't tell you everything about us, it might change the future and we're kind of happy with our life so we don't want that." He paused to see his dad's expression. It was confused, but he was trying to hide it, it wasn't working too well.

"Can you tell us your dad's name?" Sam asked really hoping it wasn't him or Dean. If anyone's they were probably Dean's, they did look like him a bit. But either way, he didn't want any kid to grow up the way he and Dean had. That's no way to raise a child.

"Yes but that information will only be needed when our father comes looking for us which he undoubtedly will." Al said hoping that Dean wouldn't have to find out too soon. He knew his father and dad weren't exactly besties at this point in time, much less in love with each other. "Anyway, just take us back to your motel room we'll explain everything."

"Why would we want to take you to our motel room?" Dean asked almost sarcastically.

"We grew up as hunters, we know you want to do the 'monster test'. Plus it's a bit more practical than this place to talk." Said Alex, finally deciding to join in on the conversation. "So what do you say?" Alex was definitely more like their dad than either of them liked to admit. Especially since Al is the one who leans towards their dad and Alex favored their father.

"Okay, sure." Sam aid before Dean could reject them as he surely would.

"Okey dokey, let's go." Al said clapping and rubbing his hands together, just like their dad does when he's leaving somewhere. Just to pretend that he wasn't Dean's son to lower any suspicion he might have that would change the future he threw in a "whoa '67 impala! You know, my grandpa gave my dad a red one of these when we were about five" he said," really hard to get your hands on one of these babies." He unconsciously had put his hands on the Impala, as soon as he realized it he yanked them off, remembering how possessive of his car his dad was. "Sorry" he added sheepishly as he opened the door and got in.

"I'm beginning to think we could get along…you know, if you're not monsters" Dean joked.

"We're not monsters, just abominations." Alex joked.

"Better safe than sorry," dean said in a joking tone that became serious when he said" we're still doing that test. Safety precautions."

Cas had been at Al and his staring was becoming noticeably more concentrated. Sam noticed," hey Cas, something wrong? What do you think he did?" He said obviously not caring that Al was right there.

"He's telling the truth, but there's something I can't quite place about him. Something special. Other than being Nephilim and still being able to fit in this car. I just can't place it." Cas said puzzled." I'm not asking you to tell me and risk changing the future, it's just…. I don't know, and it's bothering me."

"Well we wouldn't tell you even if you did ask. It would probably change so many things, we might not even exist anymore." Al said stupidly, Alex elbowed his ribcage."Ow!"

"I have something to do with your creation? Am I your father? No, wait that's a stupid question. You said your father had a red 1967 Chevy impala passed down from your grandfather, and God has not given me any car or any need for one. Don't tell me anymore." He said. He usually never said that much. Was he nervous? Al did say their father was going to look for them, maybe the thought knowing who their father was could change the future, and it could. But that's not the worry right now, we can worry about that when the time comes. For now, it's about how to get their father to look for them, as it is normal for them to disappear for weeks on a hunt. Now's time to think of a plan. And fast!


End file.
